Bloody Satisfaction
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Ist 'ne kleine FF über Isis... nicht weggehen! räusper Nja aber genaueres kann ich nicht sagen, ohne die Handlung zu verraten -.-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Keiner der Figuren gehören mir. Nur die ‚Idee' ist meine.

Warnung: OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, und hab ich schon OOC geschrieben (Nun ist auch der letzte gewarnt. Ich will nur klarmachen, dass hier sehr viel OOC vorliegt) und etwas Angst (wie man's nimmt) und etwas Blut.  
  
Viel Spaß!

---

Isis lief schnell die dunklen Gassen entlang. Sie wollte nicht von irgendwelchen neugierigen Nachbarn gesehen werden, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als unschuldige Mitbürger durch das Fenster zu beobachten. Doch richtig verhindern konnte sie es selbst nicht durch das schnelle Gehen. Mit Schuld daran war ihre Kleidung. Sie hatte das weiße Kleid mit dem Mantel an. Und weiß stach in der Nacht besonders hervor. Sie verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Dummheit. Weshalb musste sie ausgerechnet dieses Kleid wählen?!  
  
Sie war an der Hauptstraße angekommen und verlangsamte ihr Tempo. So vermied sie es, die Aufmerksamkeit der Passanten, die sich um diese späte Stunde noch auf den Straßen aufhielten, zu erregen. Die Menschen mussten sich nicht gerade daran erinnern, dass sie hier vorbei gelaufen war.  
  
Plötzlich sprang ihr etwas Schwarzes vor die Füße und fauchte sie wütend an. Erschrocken zuckte Isis zusammen. Bei genauerem hinsehen stellte es sich zum Glück nur als Katze heraus. Erleichtert atmete Isis auf. Hör auf die selbst Angst einzujagen! Befahl sie sich. Und doch musste sie sich immer wieder umdrehen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand verfolgte.  
  
Weshalb sollte dir auch jemand folgen, Isis? Das ist völlig absurd. VÖLLIG ABSURD! Redete sie sich ein und lief automatisch schneller. Sobald sie dies bemerkte verlangsamte sie das Tempo wieder. Doch keine Minute später beschleunigte sie abermals. So ging das eine ganze Weile. Ihr Herz schlug ihr mittlerweile bis zum Hals. Den letzten Rest des Weges lief sie im Eiltempo. Vergessen waren die Passanten.  
  
Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie den Schriftzug ‚Kame-Gameshop' las. Endlich war sie am Ziel angekommen. Als sie klingelte wurde die Türe augenblicklich von Yugi geöffnet. Es war so, als ob er auf sie gewartet hätte. „Komm rein, Isis"Diese lies sich nicht zweimal bitten.  
  
Yugi führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Setzt dich"forderte er sie auf. Das ist nicht Yugi. Das ist der Pharao bemerkte Isis, Umso besser Und so begrüßte sie ihn auf die gewohnte Weise. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf und sagt: „Mein Pharao"„Was ist los, Isis?"fragte dieser, „Weshalb hast du mitten in der Nacht angerufen? Ist etwas passiert? Hat vielleicht Maliks Yami etwas damit zu tun?"  
  
Isis biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nun, mein Pharao"begann sie, „Die Sache ist doch etwas komplizierter"„Ist eine neue Bedrohung aufgetaucht?" „Nicht direkt"Isis setzte sich neben den Pharao. Dieser sah sie besorgt an. Die junge Frau wirkte gehetzt. Als ob sie vor etwas oder jemand auf der Flucht wäre.  
  
„Also?"drängte der Pharao sie, als die blauäugige keine Anstalten machte weiter zu erzählen. „Ich brauche kurz das Millenniums Puzzle"forderte Isis. Yami sah sie misstrauisch an. Doch dann seufzte er und gab ihr den geforderten Gegenstand. Isis nahm ihn entgegen und legte ihn neben sich. „Und nun?"  
  
„Ihr... ihr solltet euch vielleicht das hier anschauen"meinte sie stotternd. Sie griff in eine der Taschen, die an ihrem Kleid angebracht waren. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht dabei. Yami beugte sich interessiert vor. Was könnte das wohl sein? Doch seine Nähe schien die Frau nur noch nervöser zu machen. Isis. Reiß dich zusammen! befahl sie sich selbst.  
  
Ihre Hand umschloss das kühle Metall. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog sie nun den Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn Yami an den Hals. Es war ein Dolch. Der Pharao starrte Isis an. „Was...?"Doch er konnte seine Frage nicht beenden, denn die Schwarzhaarige unterbrach den Pharao mit einem wütenden „Sei ruhig!"  
  
Yami schluckte und tat es auch. Er wollte weder sich und noch weniger Yugi in Gefahr bringen. „Nun, mein Pharao"diese Worte, die sonst so voller Ehrfurcht klangen, trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Wie fühlt man sich so völlig hilflos?"„Isis..."Yamis Stimme war bittend. „Isis?"wiederholte diese amüsiert. „Und weiter? ‚Hör auf damit. Du weißt nicht, was du tust? Lass uns doch IN RUHE DARÜBER REDEN, ODER WAS?!"gegen Ende wurde ihre Stimme immer wütender und lauter.  
  
Der violettäugige sah ein, dass Reden keinen Sinn hatte. Nicht wenn Isis sich in diesem Zustand befand. „Weshalb?"fragte er. Seine Stimme klang resigniert. „Weil,..."Isis kam ins Stocken. Sie sah aus, als ob sie erst jetzt registriert hätte, was sie gerade tat. Ihre Hand, mit der sie den Dolch hielt, fing an leicht zu zittern.  
  
Yami sah seine Chance. „Isis. Sag mir doch einfach, was dich bedrückt" verlangte er sanft zu wissen. Vielleicht wäre Isis von ihrem eigentlichen Vorhaben abgekommen, hätte der Pharao nicht mit ihr geredet. Nicht so mit ihr geredet. Sie war kein kleines Kind! Verdammt, glaubte dieser Ex-Pharao etwa, dass er sich alles erlauben könnte?  
  
„Wenn du nicht von selber weißt, was mich bedrückt, dann tut es mir wirklich sehr Leid"meinet Isis, mindestens genauso sanft wie Yami. Dann schien sie noch einmal zu überlegen und verbesserte sich: „Nein. Eigentlich tut es mir ja nicht Leid"  
  
Der Dolch, der die ganze Zeit warnend an Yamis Hals gedrückt war trat nun in Aktion. Yami schrie, als die Klinge sich in sein Fleisch bohrte. Blut spritzte auf, verdreckte Isis' weißes Kleid. Landete in ihren Haaren, auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch Isis störte sich nicht im Geringsten daran. Sie lächelte die ganze Zeit lang über. Genoss jede Minute des Blutbades. Und stach immer wieder zu. Erntete mehr Schreie. Noch mehr Blut floss. Sie spürte Genugtuung. Die Schreie verstummten.  
  
Der Pharao war tot. „Ich hoffe, dass du in der Hölle Qualen leiden musst. Ich hoffe, dass sie mindestens hundert Mal schlimmer sind, als das, was ich durchmachen musste. Und ich hoffe, dass wir uns wieder sehen!"zischte sie dem Toten zu. Dann warf sie den Dolch neben die Leiche und verlies das Haus. Lächelnd. 

---

Ookay. Isis ist etwas OOC räusper Ich hatte vorgewarnt! Außerdem musste ich das da schreiben. Ich liebe diese durchgeknallte Isis! Besser als das ständige Gelaber „Meine Millenniumskette... bla bla..." Und sie gibt einfach einen zu guten Psycho ab, der musste eben nur erweckt werden. Nja ok, ich hör auf mich zu rechtfertigen. Kommis wären trotzdem nett. Noemi


	2. Yami und Hikari

Malik fing an sich sorgen zu machen. Isis wollte „gleich wieder zurück" sein und es waren nun schon drei Stunden vergangen. Dabei war sie sonst nie so lange weg. Das längste war bis jetzt eineinhalb Stunden. Er überlegte, ob er sie suchen sollte - ob er sich in die Außenwelt wagen sollte, das Haus verlassen sollte in dem er sich schon seit 4 Monaten aufhielt ohne einen Schritt über die Türschwelle zu tun.  
  
Vielleicht war das nur ein Trick von seiner Schwester um ihn heraus zu locken? Und so entschied er sich dagegen. Sie würde schon wieder auftauchen. Sein Yami hingegen... . #Hör auf daran zu denken! Es ist schließlich deine Schuld, dass er weg ist# Seufzend schloß der Blonde die Augen, keine Träne floß - nicht mehr. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte er, wann immer er an Marik dachte, weinen müssen. Doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Keine Kraft um überhaupt etwas zu tun.  
  
Seine Schwester war das Einzige, das ihn am Leben hielt. Sie brachte ihm jeden Tag Essen, verbrachte fast ihre gesamte Zeit mit ihm. Doch er wollte seinen Yami wieder haben. Auch wenn er am Anfang alles daran gesetzt hatte ihn los zu werden. Er vermißte ihn. Er war ein Teil seiner Seele. Ohne Marik fühlte er sich nicht vollständig, nicht als Ganzes. Wie denn auch? Die Hälfte fehlte ja.  
  
Er legte sich auf sein Bett. versuchte zu schlafen. Auch wenn er selbst im Schlaf nicht die ersehnte Ruhe fand. Ab und zu schlief er jedoch traumlos.  
  
"Hallo Hikari" die Stimme der dunklen Hälfte des Blonden Hikaris trat an sein Ohr. Aber... das war unmöglich! Marik ist von dem Pharao ins Reich der Schatten verbannt worden! Wie konnte er also hier sein? War das ein Traum? Doch seit wann fragte man sich in Träumen ob man träumt?  
  
"Wach auf Hikari. Dein Yami will mit dir reden" Hoffnungsvoll öffnete Malik die Augen und erblickte das langersehnte Gesicht. das Gesicht seines Yamis. "M-marik" brachte der Sechzehnjährige hervor. "Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was? Dachtest wohl, dass du mich los bist. Wie du siehst kann man mich aber nicht so einfach los werden" zischte der Größere, "Jeder der versucht mich loszuwerden muss zahlen. Vor allem wenn es mein eigener Hikari ist!"  
  
"W-wie?" stotterte der Angesprochene erschrocken. "Du hast mich schon verstanden!" fauchte Marik genervt. Malik zuckte zurück. So hatte er sich das Wiedersehen auf keinen Fall vorgestellt. ...Aber was erwartete er? Er hatte seinen Yami verraten. Ihn ausgeliefert... . Doch er hatte einen guten Grund gehabt!  
  
"Hast du nichts zu sagen?" "Es tut mir Leid Yami. Ich wollte nicht... ." begann Malik, obwohl er ahnte, dass es sinnlos war. "Du wolltest nicht, aber du hast! Und das kann ich einfach nicht durchgehen lassen. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von meinem eigenen Hikari verarschen! Ein kleiner Trip ins Reich der Schatten wird dich möglicherweise dazu bringen so etwas nicht noch einmal zu versuchen" meinte Marik grinsend.  
  
"NEIN!" schrie sein Gegenstück verzweifelt auf, bevor ihn die Schatten verschlangen. "Geschieht ihm recht. Und ich werde erst einmal die Gegend hier erkunden. Mal sehen ob ich herausfinde wer oder was mich befreit hat"  
  
Zitternd saß Malik auf dem Boden (oder was auch immer das war) und hatte die Arme schützend um sich geschlungen. Dieser Ort war mehr als nur schrecklich. Hier war es kalt. So kalt. Diese Kälte drang durch die Kleidung in den Körper, in die Seele. Sie fror jegliches Glück, jegliche Hoffnung ein. Zurück blieben nur die Verzweiflung und die Angst.  
  
Neben der Kälte waren auch Stimmen. Stimmen, die dem Ägypter sagten wie nutzlos er doch sei. Wertlos. Er verdiene es nicht zu Leben. Es war Isis Stimme, Odions Stimme und... die Stimme seines Yamis. Die Stimmen der Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Die er liebte.  
  
Er sagte sich, dass dies nicht wirklich Isis, Odion und Marik waren. Er widersprach den Stimmen. Doch die Kälte zerschlug seine Gegenwehr beinahe augenblicklich. Und so begann er auf die Stimmen zu hören. Ihnen zuzustimmen. Er war nichts wert. Odion hatte ihn verlassen. Isis war ihm gefolgt. Und sein Yami hatte ihn verbannt.  
  
Und so glitt der Blonde immer mehr in die Dunkelheit, in die Schatten... ohne Hoffnung.  
  
Marik war mit seiner Stadttour fertig. Er hatte dabei nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen können. Keine Anhaltspunkte, weshalb er plötzlich nicht mehr gefangen war. Nun das war auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger war, dass er wieder da war. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Prompt erwischte er die Nachrichten. "...Yugi Muto tot aufgefunden" Yugi Muto? Das war doch der Hikari des Pharaos, oder? Neugierig schaltete er lauter.  
  
Die Nachrichtensprecherin sagte, dass er ermordet wurde. Mit einem Dolch. Ein richtiges Blutbad hatte der Mörder angerichtet. #Nun, das erklärt, wieso ich wieder hier bin. Der Pharao ist mit seinem Hikari gestorben und so konnte ich aus den Schatten entkommen. Aber wer hat ihn umgebracht? Ich würde ja auf diesen seltsamen Ringgeist tippen, aber er irrt selbst in den Schatten umher#  
  
Der Fernseher wurde ausgeschalten. Die Haustüre geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Marik war schon wieder unterwegs. Doch dieses Mal wußte er wohin er sollte. Zum Hause des Pharaos. Dort war eine Absperrung aufgestellt und ein Polizist stand davor.  
  
#Lachhaft. Das soll mich aufhalten?# Ohne Schwierigkeiten kam der blonde Yami ins Haus. Dort vielen ihm natürlich zuerst die Blutflecken auf. Eine Sauerei. Schade dass er nicht dabei gewesen war. Oder noch besser, der Mörder war. #Nun man kann nicht alles haben. Er ist schließlich tot.  
  
...und jetzt?# Ihm wurde bewußt, dass er nichts zu tun hatte. Sein ganzes Leben war er darauf fixiert gewesen den Pharao zu töten. Nun war er tot. Einfach tot. Von irgend jemanden unwichtigem, unwürdigem getötet. "VERDAMMT! WER WAR DAS?" Wut. Wut durchströmte ihn. Unendliche Wut. Die Person, die dies getan hatte würde zahlen. Zahlen, dass sie den Pharao getötet hatte. Das war seine Aufgabe. Er hätte der Mörder sein sollen, müssen. Er würde die Person töten. TÖTEN! Dazu musste er sie erst finden. Und dazu sollte er wissen, wer es getan hatte. Entschlossen starrte er auf die Blutlache. Als ob sie ihm sagen könnte wer der Mörder war. Doch wie erwartet sagte sie nichts. Blut kann nicht sprechen.  
  
Doch etwas anderes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Eisenkette. Sie lag halb unter dem Sofa. Er zog sie hervor und seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich als er sah, was an der Kette hing: Das Millenniumspuzzle! Grinsend hängte er es sich um den Hals. Aber unter dem Sofa war noch mehr. Die Kette und der Ring. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter als er auch diese Stücke an sich nahm. An der Kette war ein Zettel befestigt. Er entfernte ihn und begann zu lesen.  
  
Kälte.  
Dunkelheit.  
...Yami.  
  
Yami wo bist du?  
YAMI!  
Alleine.  
Einsam.  
Verlassen.  
  
KälteDunkelheitYamiAlleineEinsamVerlassen.  
  
Hilfe.  
  
Alleine. Schon immer alleine. Alleine und Einsam. Von jedem verlassen.  
  
Schatten. Überall Schatten.  
Greifen nach mir. Umschlingen mich. Kämpfen! Ich muss dagegen ankämpfen.  
...Aber wieso?  
  
Ich will nicht mehr.  
  
Schatten und Dunkelheit. Falle in die Schatten und in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Licht.  
Licht dringt durch die Schatten.  
Licht fängt mich auf.  
Licht bringt mich zurück.  
  
Wohin zurück?  
  
Es ist hell, leuchtend. Angenehm.  
Anders wie Schatten und Dunkelheit.  
  
Yami?  
Was tust du hier?  
Wo bin ich?  
  
"Hikari?" Marik sah auf den eben genannten hinab. Er sah erbärmlich aus. Seine Augen huschten unruhig, ängstlich umher und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Marik legte einen Zettel neben seinem Hikari und verlies den Raum.  
  
Für Malik war das Geschehen zu viel. Sein Gehirn verstand die zusammenhänge nicht. Verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Und so tat es das einzig Richtige. Es befahl den Blutgefäßen sich zu vergrößern. Das gesamte Blut fiel in die Beine, konnte die Vitalen Organe nicht mehr versorgen. Malik fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam er wieder zu sich. Sah sich blinzelnd um. Erkannte, dass er in seinem Haus im Wohnzimmer lag. Er richtete sich auf und sofort begann sein Kopf zu dröhnen. Während er in Ohnmacht gefallen ist hat er sch diesen angeschlagen. Das Dröhnen ließ nach. Hörte jedoch nicht ganz auf. Wo war sein Yami? Weshalb war er nicht mehr im Schattenreich? Hatte Marik ihn heraus geholt? ...Oder hatte er alles nur geträumt? Ein Zettel lag sorgfältig zusammengefaltet neben ihm. Neugierig griff er danach und entfaltete ihn.  
  
_Lieber Bruder,_  
#Der Brief ist von Isis# stellte der Blonde fest.  
_Ich will mich als aller erstes dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich verlassen habe._ #Verlassen? Was meint sie damit?# Besorgnis keimte in ihm auf. Und... Angst.  
_Doch an meiner statt ist nun jemand getreten, der dir mehr bedeutet.  
_#Yami ist also wirklich zurück gekehrt# _Es gibt also keinen Grund mehr für mich bei dir zu bleiben. In dieser Welt zu bleiben. Und so bin ich gegangen.  
_#Sie... sie hat sich umgebracht?!# Panik ergriff ihn. Das hat sie nicht wirklich getan. Das konnte sie nich tun! Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so verlassen.  
_Dies ist nicht der einzige Grund weshalb ich gegangen bin. Um dir deinen Yami zurück zu bringen musste ich den Pharao töten.  
_#Was?# Unglauben verdrängte kurzzeitig das Gefühl von Panik und Verlust.  
_Du hast richtig gelesen ich habe Atemu getötet. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht erlauben zu leben während du leidest. Außerdem würde dadurch Marik zurück kommen. Und du wärst glücklich. _#Glücklicher wäre ich, wenn du noch hier wärst# Trauer erfaßte ihn. Er fühlte, wie sich Tränen bildeten. Langsam seine Wangen herab rollten.  
_Ich habe nach anderen Möglichkeiten gesucht ihn zurück zu holen, doch ich fand keine. So habe ich mich entschieden. Atemu sollte sterben. Und tot ist er. Und ich auch. Mir war klar, dass ich mit der Schuld eines Mordes nicht weiterleben könnte. Sie würde mich erdrücken. Zerstören. Auffressen. So wählte ich den Tod. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Dein Yami ist nun wieder bei dir. Dort wo er hingehört.  
Aishiteru Malik.  
Isis  
_  
„Nein!" er brach zusammen. Das war nicht wahr. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Und doch... ein Teil von ihm hatte es akzeptiert. Und mit der Akzeptanz war auch etwas in ihm gestorben. Tränen flossen immer noch. Seine Augen begannen zu schmerzen. Seine Seele schmerzte ebenfalls. Wenn sie mit ihm geredet hätte, hätten sie eine Lösung finden können. Sie hätte das nicht tun brauchen.  
  
Er verstand immer noch nicht wieso sie es getan hatte. Dann viel sein Blick auf den letzten Satz. Aishiteru Malik. Sie... sie hatte ihn geliebt. ...er war für sie mehr als nur ein Bruder gewesen. #Das ist nicht wahr. Isis... Isis ist nicht tot. Sie lebt. Sie ist nur kurz einkaufen gegangen und ist gleich wieder zurück. Sie ist nicht tot. Sie darf nicht tot sein!#  
  
„Und doch ist sie es, Hikari. Sie ist tot" Die kühle Stimme seines Yamis trat an Maliks Ohr. ##Sie ist tot## Der Satz wiederholte sich immer wieder. Tot. Drei harmlose Buchstaben, ein kurzes Wort, das grausames bedeutet. ##Sie ist tot##  
  
Malik sprang auf und fing an auf seinen Yami einzuschlagen. „DU LÜGST! SIE IST NICHT TOT! DU LÜGST! LÜGNER... sie ist nicht tot!" Verzweiflung gewann die Oberhand. Seine Schläge wurden immer schwächer, genau wie seine Stimme. „...nicht tot" hauchte er kraftlos. Marik schloß ihn in die Arme. „Sie ist tot" wiederholte er. Seine Stimme war kalt. Malik erschauerte. „Kalt... . Dunkel... . Einsam... . Verlassen..." murmelte er. Dann glitt er ins Reich der Träume.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte Malik früh morgens auf. Seine Augen, voller Schmerz, sahen sich im Zimmer um und erblickten Marik. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete sein Gegenstück. „Y-yami..." Maliks Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Hm?" „Sie ist wahrlich... tot und... und wird nicht zurück kommen?" fragte Malik. „Ja sie ist tot und wird nicht zurück kommen" bestätigte Marik.  
  
„Ich weiß... ich wollte es... nur noch mal von jemanden hören" erklärte Malik ungefragt. Dann redete er weiter. Mit einer gezwungenen fröhlichen Stimme: „Hast du eigentlich gewußt, dass sie mich geliebt hat? Ich meine so richtig geliebt. Nicht nur so wie man einen Bruder liebt. Also ich wußte es nicht. Glaubst du es wäre anders gekommen, wenn ich es gewußt hätte? Oder hätte sie es trotzdem getan? Und das nur um dich zurück zu bringen. Obwohl sie dich nicht leiden kann. Dabei bist du doch in Ordnung. Ich habe nie gewußt, was sie gegen dich hat. Also ich kann dich leiden, weißt du? Nein es ist mehr. Ich liebe dich. Isis hab ich auch lieb. Und Odion. Aber dich am meisten, weißt du?"  
  
Marik saß die ganze Zeit über bewegungslos da. Doch nun nickte er und erwiderte: „Ich wei" Violette Augen zucken zu Marik, sehen sofort wieder zu Boden. Es herrscht Stille. „Marik?" Der Name wird zu einer Frage. „Hm?" „...Verläßt du mich auch?" will Malik zögernd wissen. „Ja" Zwei Buchstaben. Zwei Buchstaben, die Maliks Welt zerbrechen können. Doch bevor es soweit kommt fügt Marik „Aber erst wenn der Tod uns trennt" hinzu. „Ich verlasse dich auch nicht" meint Malik. Dann steht er auf und umarmt seine dunkle Seite. Diese erwidert seine Umarmung.  
  
Zwei Seelen, die einander brauchten. Zwei Seelen, die niemanden außer sich hatten.  
Yami und Hikari.

---  
  
Punkt. Schluß. Aus. Fertig. Basta.  
Ich hab noch ein Minikapi aus Isis' Sicht. Wenn es jemand lesen will, lade ich es hoch.  
Es ist aba ziemlich... nicht so gut XD Nja hat's euch gefallen? (Hehe ihr wißt ja, wie ihr auf diese Frage antworten könnt)  
Noemi


End file.
